Intoxicating
by Ricepaper.Butterfly
Summary: A cute Gabpay one shot! Gabriella is drunk, completley intoxicated, a rare event. And Sharpay looks after her. Mainly fluff kinda stuff! HA Im a poet and I didnt even no it! :P


_**A/N: **I was bored and I had this idea and I just HAD to write it. 3 Ahhh Gabpay:) lol hope you like it._

Sharpay lay the brunette down gently on the bed, carefully making sure she wasn't going to roll before sitting down beside her. She'd never thought Gabriella the type to get completely smashed. She knew there had to be something wrong for her to go and get wasted. For now though she just had to take care of her, later she could get answers. Slowly Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Sharpay's gentle brown ones with a smile.

"I knew you'd look after me" the intoxicated girl murmured up to the blonde, giggling as the other girls blonde hair hung down in her face as she looked down at her and sighed.

"Well at least your definitely okay, just very drunk" Sharpay smiled, brushing a wisp of hair out of Gabriella's face. The brunette reached her hand up to the blonde's, holding it on her cheek with a smile. Sharpay blushed and pulled away quickly before she was drawn in by the girls innocent eyes. Suddenly the chocolate brown haired beauty sat bolt up right, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and attempting to stand up, only to wobble and be caught by Sharpay.

"I.. I think I'm gunna..." Gabriella slurred as she put her hand up to her mouth as she lent of the blonde to stay upright. Sharpay quickly led her towards the bathroom, kicking open the door. The brunette stumble straight towards the toilet. Soon the sickening sound of retching could be herd echoing through the pristine white bathroom. Kneeling down on the cold bathroom tiles and gagging into what used to be a sparkling clean toilet Gabriella had never felt worse in her life. Suddenly she felt to warm hands against the back of her neck as Sharpay gathered up her long brown hair in her hands, holding up and out of the way as she was sick. Her hand moved softly across her back in soothing circles as she tried to calm the now sobbing girl.

"Shhh Ell, it's going to be alright, I promise you!" Sharpay whispered to her and finally Gabriella brought her head back up, now feeling slightly better and finished chucking. Sharpay gathered her in her arms and held her close.

"You called me Ell" Gabriella giggled through her tears and sniffles. With a small smile the blonde lent down to kiss Gabriella on the forehead, stroking down her soft hair gently.

"Promise you'll always look after me?" Gabriella asked her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Off course Ell" Sharpay promised her "I pinky swear it, now come on lets get you back into bed sweetly" she rose to her feet, offering Gabriella her hand which she gladly took. Guiding her back to the bedroom and over to the bed Sharpay watched the brunette carefully.

"Your bedroom is so pink" Gabriella giggled as she crawled back onto the bed with a smile and turned back to look at Sharpay "why do you like pink? I mean god every think is like.. BAM! Pink with you!!" she rambled on as the blonde just watched her with a smile.

"Here" Sharpay finally spoke, throwing a pink singlet and a pair of grey shorts towards Gabriella "change into these and then you can get some sleep" she said softly "don't worry I'll turn around while you change!" she quickly added, turning around to face the wall as Gabriella started undressing. After not even a minute the girl behind her burst into tears. Sharpay quickly turned around to see what was wrong to find Gabriella trying to put her shirt on, very unsuccessfully. Stifling laughter the blonde smiled and took the singlet out of her hands.

"Put your arms up in the air" she instructed, remembering how her mother would help dress her when she was very little. She slipped the singlet through Gabriella's thin arms and over her head, trying not to look as she did so. Now the brunette was dressed and ready for bed Sharpay lifted up the covers and Gabriella crawled under happily into the warmth of Sharpay's fluffy pink doona cover with a lazy smile.

"Now I'll just be down here on the floor right next to the bed if you need anything, ok?" Sharpay asked her kindly, running her fingers through Gabriella's soft brown hair. The brunette pouted, lifting her hand up to hold Sharpay's and shaking her head.

"C..can't you stay with me?" she asked sweetly and with a sigh the blonde agreed, slipping under the covers next to her. Gabriella smiled, cuddling up to the girl beside her.

"I love you Sharpay!" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's thin waist and resting her head in the crook of her neck. Soon her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off, leaving the blonde still awake, looking down at her happily.

"I love you too Ell" she whispered back. The brunette still didn't remember all of the nights events and maybe it was best if she never did, but a small part of Sharpay hoped she would. Hoped it wasn't just the intoxicating alcohol.

_"Come on Gabby, your drunk and I'm taking you home" the blonde took her by the hand and lead her out the front door towards her bright pink car. Gabriella pouted as she was dragged away, trying to escape Sharpay's grasp but unable to._

_"Come on Pay! The party's just getting start! WOOO!!" the brunette shouted out, breaking into dance in the middle of the drive way, when all off a sudden she didn't feel so well. Rushing to the garden bed where she fell to her hands and knee's, throwing up all over a patch of purple petunia's. She looked back up at the blonde angel behind her, holding her hair out of the way._

_"Come on Gabb" she cooed softly one more time, "we need to get you home and to bed!". At this Gabriella burst out laughing, standing up, though a little wobbly, and wrapping her arms around Sharpay's neck._

_"You need to get me to bed huh?" she whispered seductively in the blonde's ear, sending a shiver down her spine as the brunette's hot breath blew over her ear and down her neck. This feeling, when ever Gabriella was near was intoxicating. It was like a drug she couldn't get enough off but at the same time she knew she shouldn't go back for another dose. One day she might do something stupid. She swallowed loudly, pushing Gabriella away and taking her hand to continue leading her to the car. Once she had the now fading brunette buckled in she went round to the drivers seat and hopped in._

_"You know you have the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes! I swear I could just melt in them" Gabriella mumbled, leaning over in her seat to look at Sharpay who only laughed._

_"Yea I love you too Gabby" she shook her head, checking the review mirror when she felt the brunette's soft hand on her face. Looking back down at her and blushing in the faint moon light Sharpay thought for a second it was a dream. Till Gabriella's soft lips brushed against her, kissing her with passion and want, need and sweet, gentle love._


End file.
